


当闪电侠失去神速力

by LACIE0BAKER



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LACIE0BAKER/pseuds/LACIE0BAKER
Summary: 就是PWP……第一次用ao3，有什么不对的地方还请见谅





	当闪电侠失去神速力

**Author's Note:**

> 就是PWP……第一次用ao3，有什么不对的地方还请见谅

闪电侠失去了神速力。  
在一次惯例的联盟任务里，没有危险的外星人也没有想要毁灭地球的神。闪电侠一如既往地在平地上摔倒了，但是不太寻常地被一束诡异的光线集中了。联盟清理案发现场时蝙蝠最先发现了异常：“Flash。”  
沃利没有动。他只是有些呆愣地站在原地，看着自己的手。  
“Bat”，他艰难地抬起头说，“我想我可能断开了和神速力的链接。”  
经过一系列漫长而复杂的检查之后联盟最终判断这一状态是暂时的，但不知道神速力什么时候能够恢复。  
这就是凯尔雷纳在回到地球之后知道的全部情况了。他一手拎着一袋啤酒和零食，哼着歌踏进了公寓里。沃利捧着一桶爆米花正坐在双人沙发上看几年前的电影，他一向张扬的红发乱糟糟地下垂着，彰显了红发主人此时失落的心情。  
凯尔小心翼翼地从摆满画稿的桌子上清理出一小块空地，把购物袋放在布满铅笔屑的木头桌子上。然后他转身走到沙发后，伸手摸了摸沃利的头发。  
手感很好，凯尔在心里这样想到，顺势俯下身子掐了掐那张软软的脸。然后他感觉到一只带着薄茧的手攀上了他的小臂，制止了这一动作。  
“别掐啦。”沃利半是好笑地抬头看着他说。凯尔顺从地收了手绕过沙发靠背，坐在了沃利的身侧。又无意识间再次伸出手抚上了对方的后颈。  
沃利嘟囔了两句来表达他的不满，却没有再次拍开凯尔的手。凯尔揉捏着沃利的后颈直到那一小块皮肤泛起可疑的红晕。然后他隔着T恤饿衫顺着若隐若现的脊骨一路向下，摸过尾椎处的时候没有错过对方一声隐忍的闷哼。于是他的手指灵巧地掀开上衣的下摆，一路攀爬着摸上腰间的软肉，若有若无的摩挲着。  
“是你先挑起的。”沃利忍无可忍地把他压在长沙发上，捧起他的脸给了他一个深吻。凯尔不甘示弱地回应着，手指攀上对方的颈侧。两人分开的时候都大口的喘着气，打翻的爆米花散落一地却无人顾及。在沃利双颊绯红地揪着他的领子时凯尔敏锐地感觉到有什么不对，对面人的反应比平时迟钝了许多。  
他后知后觉地想起来闪电侠失去了神速力。  
凯尔直起身舔上对方的耳垂：“你变慢了，Flash。”他坏心眼地说道，一路往下啃噬起脖颈，听到一丝从嘴边泄露出的呻吟。沃利咬了咬他的颈侧表示抗议。凯尔顺势把他压在了身下，手指探进上衣在腹肌上摩挲着。  
沃利的手臂顺着凯尔的腰线一路向上，想要脱掉碍事的上衣。发现有些困难之后转而向下试图解开皮带的扣子。此时沃利的短袖早已被丢弃在了一边，凯尔在他的胸口舔舐啃咬着试图留下更多的吻痕。凯尔感受到性器被抚摸时发出一声闷哼，伸出空余的左手向下握住了沃利的手：“别闹。”“别停下不动。”沃利喘息着说，拉低凯尔的脖颈，给了他一个吻。  
“咔擦”凯尔右手的绿灯戒一闪，沃利的裤子连同内裤一同报废。沃利不满地咬住了凯尔的喉结，却在穴口被异物侵入的时候发出抑制不住的惊喘。  
手指缓慢而坚定不疑地探入，干涩而疼痛的触感让沃利不由自主地咬紧了下唇。该死的为什么哪里都有润滑剂，沃利愤愤不平地想着 。体内的手指摸索着，顶上了致命的一点。一瞬间强烈的刺激从前列腺传到四肢百骸，沃利绷紧了双腿，穴道不由自主地收缩。“啊啊啊啊啊啊！你……慢……嗯……”“放松。”凯尔喘着气说，压下沃利弹起的双腿，小心翼翼地探入了第二根手指。  
手指在甬道中辗转揉捏，不时碾压过深处的敏感点。沃利低声呜咽着，在没有神速力加持的性爱中感到被动和无所适从。凯尔无微不至地照顾着敏感的小穴，直到里面能够完整地容纳三根手指。  
“我要进去了。”他喘着粗气抽出手指。一瞬间的空虚感让沃利发出一声欲求不满的呻吟，然后他感受到粗长的阴茎一点一点撑开敏感的内壁，缓慢地挺进直到填充满整个后穴。进入的一瞬间两人都发出了满足的叹息。媚肉拼命吸允着胀痛已久的阴茎，舒爽得让人难以置信。凯尔没能忍住，抬高沃利的腿大力地挺进。“啊！不行……太……快……嗯”沃利的呻吟不由自主地带上了哭腔。凯尔的抽插的速度实在是太快了，每一下都不偏不倚地顶在前列腺上，过多的快感让他无法承受。“你以前……可从来不会嫌别人太快。”凯尔在沃利的耳边说道，俯下身的动作使得阴茎在后穴中进入得更深。沃利发出一声惊喘，然后被身上人堵住了嘴。那在他口中胡乱搅动掠夺氧气的舌，顺着腰线一路向下抚摸的手，还有打桩机般一下又一下顶弄着的阴茎……一切都让人意乱情迷。他在不断叠积的快感中感到惊慌失措，只能虚弱地攀上对方的肩发出无意识的呻吟。凯尔安抚性地抚过对方的脊柱，换来一阵轻微的颤抖。  
沃利流着泪尖叫着迎来了高潮。他的双腿不受控制地抽搐着，大脑在强烈快感的刺激下一片空白。凯尔在他的体内抽插了几下后也射了出来，将沃利圈在自己怀中，用鼻尖蹭着他的锁骨。  
沃利的意识有些模糊，脑内疲惫的嗡嗡作响。他靠在对方怀里，直到感受到体内的某根东西又有胀大的趋势。  
“凯尔雷纳！”他用暗哑的嗓音喊对方的名字表示抗议，却没有任何作用。  
在做了四五次以后，沃利直接晕了过去然后一直睡到第二天天亮。他醒来发现自己身上布满了吻痕，掀开被子想要下床，缺因为腰部的疼痛差点摔倒在地。沃利愣了好久，才想起来自己失去了神速力。  
他在心里默默咒骂着凯尔，隐约闻到微甜的食物的香气。  
是蛋挞。  
他在心里小小地斗争了一下以后决定以后再跟凯尔算账。  
毕竟来日方长。


End file.
